Conventional threaded pipe assembly for use in a valve cartridge of a separable water faucet generally includes a concentric or eccentric valve body, a mounting pipe defining an external thread, a water inlet pipe and a water outlet pipe. The water inlet pipe and the water outlet pipe are copper pipes fixed to the valve body respectively. The mounting pipes are set around the joints of the water inlet pipe/water outlet pipe and the valve body. A valve cartridge seat is disposed in the concentric valve body.
However, each component of the threaded pipe assembly in the conventional design is manufactured independently prior to be assembled mainly via welding, which may lead to poor assembly efficiency. The welding sections of the water inlet pipe and the water outlet pipe are readily to leak water and lead to water pollution.
In view of the above, what is needed, therefore, is to provide a threaded pipe assembly for use in a valve cartridge of a separable water faucet which can prevent water leakage and water pollution and method for manufacturing the same.